


not a drop will go to waste

by CadetDru



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: Daydreaming, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Grateful, Ice Cream, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Partners to Lovers, Post-Canon, cornetto fixation, if someone took a bullet for me I'd be very grateful just saying, no beta we dive like Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadetDru/pseuds/CadetDru
Summary: Nicholas Angel had never possessed a sweet tooth. The quantity of sweets that Danny consumed wasn't good for him by any means. It had just been a worry at first, a fear that he'd drop anything in the car. It wasn't the kind of thing that Nicholas would normally notice, especially not in his partner.  He ate his own Cornetto, when Danny talked him into getting one, much more simply.
Relationships: Nicholas Angel/Danny Butterman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	not a drop will go to waste

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, nice unrelated discord! You give me the strength and motivation to dive into more, let's say "obscure" fandoms.

Nicholas Angel had never possessed a sweet tooth. The quantity of sweets that Danny consumed wasn't good for him by any means. It had just been a worry at first, a fear that he'd drop anything in the car. It wasn't the kind of thing that Nicholas would normally notice, especially not in his partner.He ate his own Cornetto, when Danny talked him into getting one, much more simply. 

Danny would sit there (licking and sucking) tongue carefully working to get every last bit of his treat. He couldn't get his uniform messy, after all, and it would be a waste of a perfectly good Cornetto. (Absolutely obscene; Nicholas should take him in for lewd behavior.)

Danny was back to work, all surgery and recovery complete. He'd lost some weight through the whole ordeal, but overall was still as sturdy and stocky as he'd always been. Nicholas had been at his side as much as was possible, which was slightly more than was recommended by the medical staff. Now Danny was allowed to be back at work and they were eating ice cream from the shop.

Nicholas was staring. This wasn't something that he did. He was staring at his partner, both of them eating ice cream, while wondering what else Danny might like to try.Danny had apparently decided it was time to finish his treat. He always seemed to be in control of it. 

"You alright?" Danny asked. 

Nicholas was so focused on watching Danny's mouth that he didn't register what he'd said. "What?" Nicholas shook his head. "Are you sure you're alright?" he said, turning it around on his partner.

Danny groaned, in exasperation rather than pain. It neither lessened nor increased what Nicholas was feeling. "I wouldn't have taken a bullet for you if I'd known you were going to be so annoying about it." He grinned to show he was only joking.

This was familiar territory. "And yet you find a way to work that phrase into every conversation we have?"

"What, that I took a bullet for you?" Danny said with a grin.There wasn't space in the car for him to stretch out and show off his scars. He still tried.

"Yeah," Nicholas said.He could feel heat in the pit of his stomach, sending signals throughout his body of actions he could not take. He wanted to, wanted so much. Nicholas could just... the logistics failed him.He didn't know how to put into action what he was thinking. He barely knew what he was thinking.Isolated images, sensations he was seeking, nothing that connected.

"You're using your 'man of action' voice," Danny said. He still had that brightness to his gaze, all starry eyed just to be in Nicholas Angel's presence. It was annoying (and arousing) just as it always had been. He had no reason to retain that kind of hero worship. At the same time, he'd been a bribe-taking drunk driver up until Nicholas came into town.Maybe he was right to keep that look of wonder. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just..." Nicholas was dangerously close to a confession that would turn into a proposition. "You're a proper man of action. I've neverjumped in front of someone to... to..." He couldn't finish the thought, let alone the sentence.

"I deserve a proper thanks," Danny said.He was not wrong. 

"You really do." Nicholas could feel his heart stop beating. "Pint at the pub later?"

"Considering I took a bullet for you..." Asking him to get on his knees while Nicholas braced himself against the nearest vertical surface was not, strictly speaking, a thanks of any kind. Nicholas had a feeling that he would be happy to oblige, with that same starry-eyed look. (Oh, he might be grateful for it, and wouldn't that be a treat for them both?)

"Pint's a good place to start, right?" Nicholas said.

"Right," Danny said.Confusion was setting in.

Nicholas took a beat, took a breath to compose himself.He didn't want to scare Danny away on his first day back.He kept breathing, and didn't think about bullets and blood loss or ice cream in a cramped car.The rest of the shift went by just like they had in that brief time before Danny, yes, had taken a bullet for him. 

"Fuck me," Danny said in the locker at the end of their workday.

"Not tonight," Nicholas said automatically.

Danny laughed. "I'll hold you to that," Danny said. "No, it just...still hurts."

"Danny," Nicholas scolded.That was as much as he'd let himself say.

They went to the pub, they each got a pint of lager.It was Danny's first (official) drink since he'd gotten injured. "Your tolerance will be lowered," Nicholas warned.

Danny moved his fingers together to demonstrate how Nicholas was talking. Nicholas, mind already betraying him, considered the size and dexterity of Danny's hands.He deemed them unnecessary and unworthy of fantasizing about. (It was Danny's mouth or nothing at all. Nothing at all seemed like the safer option.)

As with the Cornetto, Danny didn't let a drop of lager go to waste.Unlike the ice cream, he didn't savor it. Danny seemed to like the state of being drunk far more than the act of drinking. 

"We should slow down," Nicholas said. He wanted to match Danny. He didn't want to get either of them too drunk.He wanted Danny to be aware of his choices. (And make all the wrong ones, all the ones that Nicholas could lead him to.)

Danny had invited him in for coffee the first night they went drinking together. It hadn't meant anything (oh, but it could have) so Nicholas tried not to think of it. (Except when he did, lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling.)

Danny's mouth was right there. Nicholas was hugging him.Neither was drunk enough for this, and they weren't supposed to be. "You took a fucking bullet for me," Nicholas said loudly.He wanted the pub to have the right (if inaccurate) idea of why he was being so physically affectionate. Nicholas wasn't (supposed to be) the touchy (or gay) type.

"And it's time for you to go home," Danny said, jovial and kind as he always was. (There was something in his eyes, anger and disappointment and fear.)

Nicholas, far more sober than he appeared, let Danny manhandle him out of the pub. "A bullet!" Nicholas yelled, putting it on a little (much too) thick.

"You said 'not tonight' earlier," Danny chided him. 

Nicholas considered the alleyways and dismissed the idea.Danny might be leading him to his own cottage or Danny's place.He hadn't suggested either yet.Nicholas hadn't even asked where they were going. He gradually let go of Danny and quietly demonstrated his own level of sobriety.

They didn't talk much until Danny had led Nicholas into his own cottage.He didn't have many movies for them to watch.They could just drink some water and talk. 

"What was so interesting in them alleys?" Danny asked.

"Nothing, but you never know."

Danny laughed. "If there was anything happening, I would.Whole village would."

"Right," Nicholas said.He was acting foolishly.This wasn't something that he could have, so it wasn't something he could have. 

"And it's not like you'd want anyone to see you down on your knees thanking me," Danny said, so matter-of-fact that the implications didn't register. 

Nicholas just nodded."That's hardly what I had in mind."

"What is on your mind?" Danny asked, guileless as ever.

"The Cornetto," Nicholas said, and he could hear the gravel in his own voice.

Danny frowned. "Shop's closed."

"I want you to..." Nicholas said, and that was too many words to escape his lips."

"You want me to suck you off after I took a bullet for you," Danny said flatly. "Fuck off."

"Right," Nicholas said.So, that was it.Life ruined, future down the drain.He could always go back to London. He'd burnt some bridges but surely he could repair them.He could someone with an eager enough mouth.Maybe Janine would even come around.He didn't care if he'd lost Danny. (Of course he did, of course he cared.)

Danny was still talking, so Nicholas tried to focus.It would be important later on."I mean, I will, but fucking hell. That's not the sort of thing you can just spring on a guy, Nicholas. Didn't even have the indecency to pull me into an alley or nothing. Just thinking about it so hard that anyone could see it on your face if they looked for it."

"Sorry, did you just say you will?"

"Yeah," Danny said, with the honest approach he had to everything. "Course I will."

Nicholas realized his mind was drifting somewhere behind the rest of the conversation. "You don't have to... why would you want to?"

"Why not? Already took a bullet for you, didn't I?" He grinned.Nicholas frowned. "What's wrong now?"

"I don't want you to do anything you don't want."

"Remember when I pretended to kill you?" Danny said.

"Vividly," Nicholas said. That was one thing that they didn't talk about.

"I couldn't let anyone hurt you. I'd do anything for you. I love you." Danny reached out and touched his face.Nicholas closed his eyes and leaned into it. "And I know, least I think I know, that you love me too." Danny's hand was on the back of his neck now, pulling Nicholas in for a surprisingly gentle kiss. "And you have no idea all the things I want to do to you."

Nicholas opened his eyes in surprise, just in time to see Danny move in for another, much more urgent kiss. "Danny," he managed to say.

"Go sit on the couch," Danny said.

"Wh--" Nicholas started to say.

"Sit. On the. Couch," he said again, punctuating the words with sharply delivered kisses. 

Nicholas sat down in a daze, legs slightly parted.Danny knelt in front of him, quickly moving so he was sitting on his own heels. Danny's hands and his face were descending upon Nicholas, freeing his erection from his suddenly too-tight pants. Danny licked the head so carefully. "You like watching me eat a Cornetto?"

"Fuck," Nicholas managed to say.

"You want to be one?" Danny asked. "You wanna feel what it's like?"

Nicholas had his hands in Danny's hair, while Danny's hands were gripping his hips. Danny's mouth was moving in circles and swirls, just as Nicholas had been thinking about all day.Nicholas tried not to focus on any more idle daydreams.

Danny pulled back. "Is this what you want?"

"Yes," Nicholas managed to say. "Please," he added, somehow finding both the breath and the word. 

"You're my fucking angel," Danny said, a sentence that Nicholas had heard before. He was worried to let that slide because Danny's clever tongue had resumed its ingenious work. That was the only thing worth focusing on. Nicholas tried and tried to stop comparing it to everything he'd thought all day. He tried to switch his brain off. Danny was making it easy. Danny was making it all look easy.

"Thank you," Nicholas said, even though he (supposed to be) ages away from coming. When he could feel his climax coming (far too soon) he tapped in Danny's shoulder. "I'm about to..."

Danny moaned something that might have been words. Nicholas couldn't make out just what he was saying.It didn't seem to matter. Whatever it was, Danny was working harder and faster, taking in more of Nicholas.

"Danny, please," Nicholas said, and he liked to think that he was warning Danny. Or he was thinking Danny for indulging him. Or (and it was more likely) he was begging Danny not to stop. Danny was nearly choking on Nicholas, trying to swallow it all. 

As ever, Danny didn't want a drop to go to waste.When it was all over, definitively so, he pulled back and got to his feet. His face was something of a mess, eyes seeming to be watering. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and then licked it clean.

Nicholas tried to bring his breathing and heart rate back to a safe zone. "Fuck," he said, because that was all he seemed capable of saying.

"Did you like that?" Danny said, just a hint of shyness behind the swagger in his voice.

"Fuck, Danny," Nicholas said. There was no possible way he was getting up to give Danny a kiss. He had no way to show his gratitude. Danny just couldn't seem to ever do enough for him.

Danny half sat, half fell into the couch next to him. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He kissed Nicholas with sticky lips. Nicholas could taste himself.

Nicholas laid his head on Danny's shoulder and Danny copied him. They sat together, sharing a moment. "Thank you," Danny said, which obliterated the moment like a sea mine in a police station.

Nicholas scowled. "Don't you dare thank me. This is just another thing I owe you for."

Danny shrugged, and deposited another slightly sticky kiss on his neck. "Not like this is me taking a bullet for you."

"You really won't stop bringing that up," Nicholas said, still dazed.

"This is either me finally getting one of my fantasies done or you owing me another one cos there's nothing that I wouldn't do for you." Danny was so matter of fact about it all.

They sat there, Nicholas wrecked and Danny exhausted from doing the wrecking.Eventually they fell asleep.In the morning, they'd clean up and go about their day.Whatever had changed between them, they'd face it together.In the evening they might get a pint and Nicholas might do some damage control on his shaky reputation.At some point during the day, they get some ice cream. If Nicholas was very good, Danny might let him reciprocate and maybe even start to pay Danny back, gesture by gesture, for everything he'd done and would continue to do.


End file.
